My Huggy Valentine
.jpg|thumb |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Through the Reading Glasses |next = Dusty Bear}}"My Huggy Valentine" is the first segment of the twenty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on February 1, 2013. Summary When Lambie becomes jealous of Doc's new Valentine's Day toy, Doc diagnoses her with "splitheartitis" and reassures her that no one could ever take her place. Recap It's Valentine's Day and Doc's parents have just given her a new toy, a heart shaped Valentine whom she names Val. Doc thanks her parents and goes outside to her clinic with Val. Before she enters her clinic she brings Val to life with her magic stethoscope. She tells Val that the other toys will love her and that they'll surprise them. Doc looks inside the clinic and sees the toys setting up for the Valentine's party. Once she enters the toys greet her and Lambie gives her a paper crown for the party. Doc tells Lambie that the clinic looks even better than last Valentine's day and Lambie tells her that Valentine's Day is her favourite day of the whole year. Right after Doc tells Lambie and everyone else that she has a surprise for them. When Lambie asks if it's a Valentine's Day surprise, Doc says it is and brings Val out. Everyone except Lambie greet Val. Lambie wonders why Val's there and says that she doesn't look broken. So Doc explains that Val isn't there for a checkup and that she's Doc's new Valentine Day toy. Val tells Lambie that she loves her party, but also mentions that she loves everything about Valentines Day because she's a Valentine and this is her day. This makes Lambie feel sad and she states softly to herself that it's supposed to be her day. Soon Stuffy is ready to take this year's picture with Lambie and Doc, but just before Stuffy takes it Val jumps into the scene as well. Lambie is upset as the picture is supposed to be just her and Doc. When Doc asks Lambie if she is alright Lambie lies to her and says that she is. Lambie tells Doc that she has something really special to show her. She starts to tell Doc that it's her super special Valentine's Day cuddle booth. But before she can finish her sentence Lambie notices that Val has taken over it. She gives everyone a cuddle which makes Lambie even more upset since she's the one who gives cuddles around here. But Lambie still has more party games in mind. She tells everyone that it's time for pin the heart on her. Doc gives Stuffy the heart, closes his eyes and spins him around. But instead of pinning the heart on Lambie, he pins it on Val. Right after Lambie suggests that they make Valentine cards. She even states that everyone loves her valentines. But before she can give it to Doc Val shows off hers and everyone really loves what Val has made. Upset Lambie jumps off the table. She watches as everyone sings and dances with Val while she stays by herself. Doc notices this and goes over to ask her if she's okay. Once again Lambie tells Doc that she's fine but Doc doesn't buy it. Instead she gives Lambie a checkup just to make sure. While Doc does so she notices that Lambie has a tear in her eye. When Doc asks Lambie if anything hurts, Lambie states that her heart hurts a little. But also tells Doc not to worry about her since Lambie believes that Doc would rather be at the party with Val anyways. When Doc asks Lambie if she really does believe this, Lambie finally confesses her feelings. She tells Doc that she was her number one cuddler, her best friend. That Valentine's Day was her day. But now Doc has Val and she's perfect. Lambie even states that everyone thinks Val cuddles better than her. Now that Lambie has told Doc how she was feeling Doc can finally make a diagnosis and tells Lambie that she has Split-heart-itis, which means she has a broken heart. After Lambie asks Doc if she`s really sick, Doc tells her that her heart isn`t really broken and that it works just fine. But that sometimes when your feelings get hurt your heart can feel like it`s broken. Doc then apologizes to Lambie and tells her that no matter how many toys she has no one will ever replace her. After Doc gives Lambie a hug, Lambie starts to feel much better. And her broken heart goes away. Then Lambie goes back to the party and is ready to celebrate with all her friends, including Val. The party then resumes as the episode ends. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Jennifer Hale as Val Songs *Shine *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Val: Where's my Valentine hug? :Doc: (Giggles) I can't wait for you to meet my friends, Val. They're gonna love you. :Lambie: Happy Valentine's Day. :Doc: Wow. Did it again, Lambie. The clinic looks even more amazing than last Valentine's Day. :Lambie: Oh, thanks. I just can't help myself. Valentine's Day is my favorite day of the whole year. :Val: Love your party, Lambie, but then I love everything about Valentine's Day 'cause I'm a Valentine and it's my day. :Lambie: (softly) But it's supposed to be my day. :Lambie: Doc, I have something really special to show you. It's my super special Valentine's Day-- :Val: Step on up and get a cuddle. :Lambie: Cuddle booth? (Gasp) What's she doing in there? :Val: Hey there, snowman. You look like you could use a cuddle. :Lambie: (Gasp) That's my line. :Stuffy: Bet you never had a dragontine before, Doc. Get it? Dragontine? Valentine? Ha! I'm your Valentine. :Doc: (Giggles) Thanks, Stuffy. You're the best dragontine I ever got. :Val: (Gasp) Sparkles? I love sparkles. :Lambie: I was your number one cuddler, your best friend. Valentine's Day was my day, and now you have Val, and she's perfect, and everyone thinks she cuddles better than I do. :Doc: I'm sorry, Lambie. I guess I was so caught up in Valentine's Day and my new toy, I didn't notice how you were feeling, but no matter how many toys I have, no one can ever take your place. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Split Heartitis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Val *This episode chronologically takes place before "Break Dancer". *It's revealed that Lambie is Doc's #1 cuddler. *This is the second time Lambie sings the "I Feel Better" song after her checkup. The first time was in "The Rip Heard Round the World". *This is the first episode to air in 2013. *The big books of Boo Boos have Lambie's Split-Heart-Itis moves. Gallery * My Huggy Valentine/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes about Val Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Kate Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Season 1